I love him
by leadofboredness
Summary: A one-shot story about a random girl... NiouxOC Niou/OC


**I have a boyfriend who grew up with me.**

**His name is Niou. I always thought of him as a friend.**

**Until last year, when we went to a trip from a club.**

**I found that I fell in love with him.**

**Before that trip was over, I took a step and confessed my love for him.**

**And soon, we became a pair of lovers, but we loved each other in different ways.**

**I always concentrated on him only, but by his side, there were so many other friends .**

**To me, he was the only one, but to him, maybe I was just another girl…**

"**Haru, do you want to go watch a movie?" I asked.**

"**I can't"**

"**Why? You need to study at home?" I felt disappointment grabbing me.**

"**No… I am going to meet a friend…"**

**He was always like that. He met girls in front of me, like it was nothing.**

**To him, I was just a girlfriend. The word 'love' only came out from my mouth.**

**Since I knew him, I had never heard him say 'I love you' before.**

**To us, there weren't any anniversaries at all.**

**He didn't say anything from the first day and it continued till 100 days…200days…**

**Everyday, before we say goodbye, he would just hand me a doll, everyday, without fail. I don't know why…**

**Then one day…**

**Me: Um, Haru, I …**

**Niou: What…don't drag, just say..**

**Me: I love you.**

**Niou: ……you….um, just take this doll and go home.**

**That was how he ignored my 'three words' and handed me the doll.**

**Then he disappeared, like he was running away.**

**The dolls I received from him everyday, filled my room, one by one. There were many…**

**Then one day came, my 10th year old birthday.**

**When I got up in the morning, I pictured a party with him, and stranded myself in my room, waiting for his call.**

**I was disconned all my friends call just waiting for his call…**

**But… lunch passed, dinner passed… and soon the sky was dark… he still didn't call.**

**It was already tiring to look at the phone anymore.**

**Then around 2am in the morning, he suddenly called me and woke me from my sleep.**

**He told me to come out of the house. Still, I felt joy and I ran out happily.**

**Me: Haru…**

**Niou: Here…take this…**

**Again, he handed me a little doll.**

**Me: What's this?**

**Niou: I didn't give it to you yesterday, so I am giving it to you now. I'm going home now, bye.**

**Me: Wait, wait! Do you know what today is?**

**Niou: Today? Huh?**

**I felt so sad, I thought he would remember my birthday. He turned around and walked away like nothing had happen.**

**Then I shouted… "Wait…"**

**Niou: You have something to say?**

**Me: Tell me, tell me you love me…**

**Niou: What?!**

**Me: Tell me**

**I put my pathetic self behind and clung on to him. But he just said simple cold words and left.**

"**I don't want to say…that I love someone so easily, if you are desperate to hear it, then find someone else."**

**That was what he said. Then he ran off. My legs felt numb… and I collapsed to the ground.**

**He didn't want to say it easily… How could he…. I felt that… Maybe he is not the right guy for me…**

**After that day, I stranded myself at home crying, just crying. He didn't call me, although I was waiting.**

**He just continued handing me a little doll every morning outside my house. That's how those dolls piled up in my room… everyday**

**After a month, I got myself together and went to school.**

**But what made the pain resurface was that… I saw him on a street… with another girl who was handing him a doll… He had a smile on his face, one that he never showed me…as he touched the doll…**

**I ran straight back home and looked at the dolls in my room, and tears fell…**

**Why did he give these to me…**

**Those dolls are probably picked out by some other girls…**

**In a fit of anger, I threw the dolls around.**

**Then suddenly, the phone rang. It was him.**

**He told me to come out to the bus stop outside my house.**

**I tried to calm myself down and walked to the bus stop.**

**I kept reminding myself that I am going to forget him, that… it's going to end.**

**Then he came into my sight, holding a big doll.**

**Niou: I thought you were pissed, you really came?**

**I couldn't help hating him, acting like nothing had happen and joking around. Soon, he held out the doll as usual…**

**Me: I don't need it.**

**Niou: What…Why…?**

**I grabbed the doll from his hands and threw it on the road.**

**Me: I don't need this doll, I don't need it anymore!! I don't want to see a person like you again!**

**I spitted out all the words that were inside me. But unlike other days, his eyes very shaking.**

"**I'm sorry" He apologized in a tiny voice.**

**He then walked over to the road to pick up the doll…**

**Me: You stupid! Why are you picking up the doll?! Just throw it away!!!**

**But he became a deaf and dumb person and ignored me and just went to pick the doll. Then…**

**Honk~ Honk~**

**With a loud honk, a big truck was heading towards him.**

"**Niou Masaharu! Move! Move away!" I shouted…**

**But he didn't hear me, he squatted down and picked up the doll.**

"**Haru, move!"**

**HONK~!!**

"**Boom!"**

**That sound, It's so terrifying.**

**That's how he went away from me.**

**That's how he went away without even opening his eyes to say one word to me.**

**After that day, I had to go through everyday with guiltiness and the sadness of losing him…**

**And after spending two months like a crazy person… I took out the dolls.**

**Those were the only gifts he left me since the day we started going out.**

**I remembered the days I spent with him and started to count the days… when we were in love…**

"**One…two… three…" That was how… I started to count the dolls…**

"**Four hundred and eighty four… four hundred and eighty five…"**

**It all ended with 485 dolls.**

**I then started to cry again, with a doll in my arms. I hugged it tightly, then suddenly…**

"**I love you~, I love you~" I dropped the dolls, shocked.**

"**I…lo…ve…you??" I picked up the dolls and pressed its stomach.**

"**I love you~ I love you~" It can't be! I pressed all the dolls' stomach as it piled on the side.**

"**I love you~"**

"**I love you~"**

"**I love you~"**

**Those words came out non-stop.**

**I…love you… Why didn't I realize that….**

**That his heart was always by my side, protecting me.**

**Why didn't I realize that he loves me this much…**

**I took out the doll under the bed and pressed its stomach. That was the last doll, the one that fell on the road.**

**It had his blood stain on it.**

**The voice came out, the one that I was missing so much.**

"**Do you know what today is? We've been loving each other for 486 days. Do you know what 486 is? I couldn't say I love you… Um… since I was too shy… If you forgive me and take this doll, I will say that I love you… everyday… till I die… I love you…"**

**The tears came flowing out of me. Why? Why?**

**I asked God, why do I only know about all this now?**

**He can't be by my side, but he loved me until his last minute…**

**A/N: Hehe, Sorry for a sad ending, I got help from a friend to write this story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Click the green button and type what you think! **


End file.
